Víspera de navidad
by Ange Rosencreuz
Summary: Francia e Inglaterra desean celebrar la navidad con sus pequeños Mathew y Alfred: Las nuevas tierras del norte de América.


**Víspera de Navidad**.

Hecho en la navidad recién pasada, para una buena amiga ;D

.

.

.

**1**

Era un día helado, como de costumbre. El Norte de las recién descubiertas tierras americanas había amanecido cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, que seguía cayendo en pequeñas y delicadas gotas de lluvia congelada.

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio, Arthur pudo ver a Canadá escondido tras un árbol. Un poco después apareció América, quien buscaba animadamente a su pequeño hermano entre el paisaje blanco. Sonrió, el pequeño Alfred parecía emocionado. Aunque pensaba, él siempre se emocionaba muy fácil con cualquier celebración…

Caminó por el pasillo con aire relajado. Supuso que Francia se había levantado antes que él, pues la mesa de la cocina estaba llena de comida en apariencia deliciosa, perfecta para un suculento desayuno. Hoy era la víspera de navidad, así que Francis probablemente estaría comprando las cosas para la cena. Arthur le había dicho que los empleados podían encargarse de eso, pero Francis había insistido.

De todas formas, le dejó bien claro que esperaba una cena digna de reyes. Francis se había reído y le había contestado con un beso.

Se sonrojó un poco y suspiró.

Unos quince minutos después, fue por su abrigo y salió al jardín. Allí se encontró a Alfred, que estaba haciendo angelitos en la nieve.

¡Alfred, Levántate!, ¡te enfermarás!-

¡pero me estoy divirtiendo! Además Matt hizo lo mismo y a él no le dices nada-

te lo estoy diciendo a ti en este momento. Levántate Al…ven.- le extendió los brazos para que él los tomase. Pudo ver un puchero en la cara de Alfred que le enterneció.

Mathew estaba un poco más allá persiguiendo a Kumajirou, que se había escapado de sus brazos. Miró desde la distancia a Arthur, que estaba arrodillado sacudiendo la nieve del abrigo de Alfred. Una sonrisita sincera asomó a su boca, le gustaba mucho ver que sus 'padres' estuvieran ahí con ellos, sobre todo después de largos períodos en donde sólo podía compartir con su hermano, para no sentirse tan solo. Aunque Alfred siempre le decía que el que estaba realmente solo era él, ya que Canadá tenía por lo menos a Kumajirou.

Ah, espérame, Kumajirou!- sus pequeños pies perseguían con torpeza al oso blanco, que caminaba lento por entre la espesa capa de nieve.

En ese momento, Arthur buscó por entre los árboles a Mathew.

¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

Ehhhh…- Alfred también buscó con la vista por todo el jardín, pero no lo veía. En realidad no le preocupó demasiado, ya estaba acostumbrado a la invisibilidad que había desarrollado su hermano.

¡Matt hace eso a veces!- Alfred se sujetaba a una de las manos de Inglaterra, jugando a saltar para mantenerse unos momentos suspendido en el aire.

¿Hacer qué?-

¡Desaparecer!- Contestó. Alfred rió contento, una alegría que no logró contagiar a Arthur.

Aquí estoy… _papa_….- sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón, se dio cuenta de que no fue hasta que Canadá estuvo casi encima de él, que lo vio. Puede ser normal para Alfred, pero no deja de ser algo realmente inquietante, pensó el mayor.

–L-lo siento…- Mathew se sintió apenado al ver una mirada preocupada en el rostro del otro, quizás hasta se había disgustado con él. Bajó la cabeza, mirándose las botas llenas de nieve y tierra. Pero al contrario de lo que podía parecer, Arthur pensó que con esa expresión podría hacer la peor de las maldades, y no le habría importado. Es que sencillamente una mirada inocente a través de esos enormes ojos azules, le relajaba y no podía negarle nada, a ninguno de los dos. Rió y le acarició la cabeza a Matt, luego tendió su mano libre hacia él.

-Y bien, Matt, Alfred… ¿están listos para escoger sus regalos?-

**2**

Francia había decidido que luciría sus talentos culinarios al máximo esa noche. Sus otros talentos también, por supuesto. Se aseguró de llevar todo lo que necesitaba en las bolsas y regresó con paso decidido a casa.

Corría de aquí para allá, realizando todos los preparativos. Realmente, Arthur no podría quejarse del exquisito sabor de la salsa, ni del elegante vino francés que había mandado a pedir para esa noche.

Una vez estuvo todo terminado, procedió a vestirse para el toque final: nada de distinguidos ropajes como los que suele llevar, en vez de eso, unas botas negras, un traje de terciopelo rojo y blanco y hasta una barba postiza hacían el complemento ideal para la celebración.

Para cuando dio por finalizados todos los preparativos, escuchó unos pasos acompañados de risas por el pasillo. Vio a Alfred entrar corriendo, sosteniendo un pequeño avioncito de madera en alto. Detrás de él Mathew venía de la mano con Arthur, entre sus brazos Kumajirou parecía lucir un nuevo listón en el cuello.

Mis queridos, ¡bienvenidos todos!- Francis parecía bastante emocionado, sosteniendo una copa de vino y una botella a la altura de su rostro.

Francis, ¿qué demonios haces?-

¿Esto?- hizo un gesto exagerado indicando su cuerpo- Es sólo una pequeña muestra de espíritu navideño, _Mon cher_, además a todos los niños les gusta ver a Papa Noel…-

Canadá y América estaban un poco más allá, indiferentes a toda la conversación. Se veían muy alegres, disfrutando de sus juguetes y haciendo mucho ruido en la impecable sala de estar.

Francis se acercó a ellos y los atrapó en un gran abrazo. – ¿verdad que creen que Papa Francis se ve bien de papá Noel? ¡Incluso les he traído regalos…!-

-¡pero tú no eres papá Noel!- América tomó el rostro de Francia entre sus pequeñas manos-

-sí, sí, pero…-

-déjame bajar, ¡quiero seguir jugando!, ¡además queremos ver al verdadero papá Noel! Vendrá, ¿no es cierto Inglaterra?

-¡por supuesto!- Contestó el aludido. Francis rodó los ojos, y se acercó a Arthur porque América extendió sus bracitos hacia él. - Si lo deseas de verdad Alfred, él vendrá.-

-¿y si deseo que te quedes conmigo para siempre, Inglaterra?-

-Bueno, eso ya no depende de papá Noel, ¿o sí?- caminaban hacia la mesa, rebosante de comida.

- claro que no, ¡depende de que estemos siempre juntos!- Alfred levantó sus brazos, y ambos rieron. Acto seguido, el pequeño rodeó por el cuello a Arthur.

Feliz navidad, Arthur-

Feliz Navidad, Alfred…-


End file.
